Ask Me to Stay
by Xxreverie
Summary: The war is over and no longer knowing his purpose, Sasuke feels like he must leave. In search of Sakura, he finds her in the dark staring out a window into the night. Will he be able to say goodbye?


She stood unmoving, arms crossed, facing the window. Focused on her breathing, Sakura closed her eyes and emptied her mind of all her confusing thoughts. Yet, no matter how hard she tried, the fresh crimson blood painted everywhere on the battle field would always dominate her memory.

He wasn't heard as he approached her illuminated figure, but she could most definitely feel his presence. Slowly she opened her eyes and waited for him to speak. 29 breaths later, Sasuke finally made a sound.

"I'm leaving," his deep voice bounced off of the thin undecorated walls.

She didn't respond like he had expected. In fact, she didn't respond at all. But, little did he know that once he said the word "leaving", Sakura's heart pounded the loudest she had ever heard. Yet, the sound never reached his ears.

With her cold rigid back sill facing him, she stared into the trees of the dark distant forest. And even though she was staring straight, the only thing she could see was the Uchiha symbol on his back, slowly disappearing into the darkness.

He stared waiting for a response, but quickly grew agitated when he realized that she was ignoring him and impulsively wanted to stomp away. However, he knew his ill treatment was justified, yet he somehow felt disappointed. It was almost like he expected her to be the forgiving little girl he knew from so long ago, but she wasn't a child anymore. She had grown. She had developed into something beautiful and strong that didn't deserve to be tainted by his damage soul.

He moved his eyes over her figure one last time, admiring her transformation. A pang of regret shot him in the heart, knowing that he wasn't there to witness her progress, but ultimately concluded that it was for the best that his bond with her was broken.

He let out a whispered breath as if to say a final goodbye, and then slowly turned to disappear once again. But as he lifted his right foot to complete his rotation, her placid voice filled the room and paralyzed his movements.

"I have failed," her voice lamented disappointment and sorrow.

He was confused. He could clearly see how successful she was at becoming a powerful shinobi. Her abilities he witnessed on the battle field, how she saved hundreds of lives and had stamina the rivaled his. She was clearly not a failure, but he made no comment to retort.

Silence swallowed the space between them, but she still wouldn't turn around. The screech of a black crow echoed through the air, then repeated itself to make sure it's presence was known.

He couldn't take the silence anymore. He had been living in continuous silence for the past 3 years, and wanted to hear her voice again.

"No, you did not. You can't save everyone." He narrowed his eyes as he saw her arms shift to hug her sides.

She released a deep breath but continued to stay frozen facing the woods. "You prove me right then…I have indeed failed."

He began to feel the blood rush to his face in agitation. That wasn't what he meant. Now he really wanted to walk away and leave her wallowing in her illusion, but something was always different with her. He had always been pulled to Sakura, enduring more than he normally would in her presence.

"Then your goal is to achieve the impossible," he sternly stated the obvious.

And to this she swiftly turned around and the emotion he saw in her eyes, he had never seen before. Sasuke was unable to name such an expression.

Through hooded eyes she harshly replied, "It's impossible! Exactly! How can I save everyone, when I can't even save myself?! Her fists balled at her sides, and with tightly closed eyes she shook her head to the ground.

He didn't know what to do. He just did not know what to do. His left hand reflexively twitched as if aching to reach up and stroke her head. He was conflicted with turning and walking away from the troublesome situation, or staying and indulging his curiosity in his matured teammate. Unable to make a choice he just stayed still, consciously keeping his arm close to his side.

"I—I tried everything….and I thought I had succeeded." She choked out a bitter laugh, "—but I was a fool."

Sasuke could only look on as Sakura was struggling with her emotions. He almost felt warmth in seeing her exude her feelings, because it meant that at least that part of her old self never went away.

"I should have known it was impossible," she slowly lifted her head. "And all it took was one look at you, and it was like all of those years of me trying to move on had completely disappeared."

And in that moment charcoal orbs met endless sea green eyes.

She lifted her hand to her chest, "I failed Sasuke, because I was trying to control my heart…" She swallowed hard, "when it was no longer mine to begin with… it belongs to you…and always will. I have now come to understand this."

He could feel her current torture. Her wondrous eyes said it all. Yet, he couldn't help but feel bewildered that his intuitive reaction was to smile. Holding it back he closed his eyes and sighed in relief.

"Sakura," His voice was tender and almost pleading.

She shook her head once again. "I don't want your pity Sasuke. Please spare me your judgment. I know I'm weak" She spat out with disgust, and then turned away to again face the window.

He scrunched his eyebrows, and without thinking followed her footsteps. He then gently placed his hand on her shoulder. With a small gasp, she turned her head in the direction of his touch.

"Sakura," his sharp facial features held the slightest hint of sorrow. She couldn't figure out why he would ever feel sadness towards her until he finally showed her his heart.

Lips so soft gently hugged her own. Ever so softly, Sasuke guided her chin up to meet his face and nothing but instinct followed.

At first it was delicate and nurturing. He wanted to heal the hurt she had suffered in his absence. He wanted to mend the fractures in her heart that he had caused. Giving a part of his soul to her, he wrapped her swaying body in his arms.

As the kiss began to deepen, warm breath cascaded over her neck. Sakura's fingers tightened in his shirt, gripping with all her strength. His hands caressed her face and tangled in her hair. Wiping her tears with his thumb, he pulled away to examine her face.

"Why are you sad?" He held her chin as she tried to hide her face. "I don't want to see that sadness in your eyes."

Her blurry vision met his, "I-m….I'm not sad." His curious eyes narrowed, "I'm happy."

He then pulled her closer so he could kiss the tear tracks that were painted down her face.

"Sasuke," she whispered into his neck.

He pulled away, but never let go.

"I feel like you're going to disappear, like any second you will be gone and I would believe that this was just a dream." Her eyes flickered around his face as if trying to memorize his perfection.

Tenderly, he replied, "Then ask me to stay."

Her arms wrapped around his neck and with all of the passion that was caged within her soul, she beseeched, "stay…..with me."

Lips pressed to lips, and Sasuke whispered, "Always."


End file.
